fehmarnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Frieda Bruhn
Frieda Bruhn, geb. Göösch (geb. 24.07.1913) aus Landkirchen heiratet am 05.02.1937 den Witwer Richard Bruhn aus Gammendorf. In dieser Ehe sind 6 Kinder, davon Drillinge, von denen das am längsten lebende Kind nur 13 Monate alt wird wegen der schlechten medizinischen Versorgung 1946. Die weiteren Kinder sind: * Ernst Günther, geb. 7.8.1937, ist verheiratet mit Silvia geb. Fauler, wohnt in Bühl bei Waldshut, ist Straßenbauarbeiter. * Gertrud, geb. 6.5.1940, verheiratet gewesen mit Jürgen Hagge, wohnt nach dem Tod ihres Vaters mehrere Jahre mit ihren zwei Kindern in Gammendorf bei der Mutter, geht dann als Haushälterin nach Vadersdorf auf den Hof Hans Joachim Vadersen und zieht mit diesem später um nach Dänschendorf. * Klaus, geb. 5.3.1951, ist verheiratet mit Marianne geb. Hornbostel aus Hänigsen bei Hannover, geb. 26.8.1947. Neben der Betreuung der großen Familie arbeitet Frieda Bruhn als Arbeits- und Backfrau auf dem Hof Hans Micheel Siedendorf. Richard Bruhn ist 27 Jahre auf dem Hof Scheel in Vadersdorf tätig gewesen. 1989 wohnt Frieda Bruhn allein im Haus Nr. 13 auf der Reihe in Gammendorf. Sie ist stolze Groß- und Urgroßmutter von 39 Enkel- und 41 Urenkelkindern. Ihre Fürsorge gilt immer noch der großen Familie. Außerdem ist sie eine talentierte Dichterin und erfreut so manches Mal ihre Mitmenschen mit ein paar gereimten Versen. Gedichte Erntedankfest Ein Gedicht von ihr zu einem Erntedankfest in Gammendorf am 9.11.1974, ausgerichtet von der Dorfgemeinschaft. Ernte – Dank, zwei schöne Worte, es gibt nicht viel von dieser Sorte. Bevor wir fangen mit der Ernte an, gehört noch viel dazu, bis man ernten kann. Dreht man zurück die schnellen Räder Und eine Generation dazu, war man mit Pferden auf den Feldern und blanken Scharen an dem Pflug. Es ward gepflügt, geeggt, gedrillt. Dann lag das Feld ’ne Zeitlang still. Die Sonne schien, die Saat ging auf, und alles ging in schnellem Lauf. Bald war’s soweit, das Korn war reif, die Mäher strichen schon die Sense. Vom Kopfe rann dann auch der Schweiß. Die Binder sangen in der Ferne. Die Garben wurden zu Hocken gemacht, je mehr es waren, je mehr ward gelacht. Dann kam die Dreschmaschine an Mit einer Besatzung von 15 Mann. Die Säcke liegen von Korn ganz voll, doch waren’s zuheut’ die Hälfte wohl. Das alles ist schon so lange her, und so etwas Schönes gibt es nicht mehr. Inzwischen ist die Zeit gekommen, wo der Traktor hat die Arbeit übernommen. Das Pflügen, das Eggen und das Säen, wie schnell das geht, wenn die Räder sich drehen! Die Mähdrescher schließlich Machen die Arbeit verdrießlich. Das Korn läuft in den großen Kasten, und Wagen steh’n auf ihrem Thron. Man kann s gar nicht fassen, daß es sich diesmal so gelohnt. Wir wollen heut’ nun alle loben, die die Ernte mitgemacht. Alles Gute kommt von oben, und nun, nun wird an Dank gedacht. Wir danken dem Herrn für seinen Segen Und für saftiges Brot zum täglichen Leben. Doch jetzt noch wollen wir fröhlich sein Und uns ein paar Stunden des Lebens freu’n. Uns Gammdörp Zu einem plattdeutschen Dorfabend 1975 Op Fehmarn liggt Gammdörp an bütersten Enn, dat kann man op jede Landkor sehn. Uns Strann is ok nich sehr wiet. Dor kamt de Minschen vun wiet und sied. De Autos, de jogt, man se knapp telln, denn hett de lütt Radfohrer nix to melln. Man kann sik in Stillen blots högn: Un liekers is Gammdörp so schön. Schön is dat erst wordn dörch de Straten mit Teer, blots süht man keen Ornwogen un Juchföder mehr. Doch an jede Eck un Kant Käm för de Möden ok en Bank. De Kinner in Schol hört man nich mehr singen, wat wär dat een Lachen un een Klingen. Un doch is uns Gammdörp so schön, dor treckt uns dat ümmer weller hen. De Kinner kämen na Landkirchen un Stadt, de Schol, de wör slaten. Dör käm dor een Grill, um för de Gäst to kaken, üm all de Lüd to bewirten, de kamt ut de Stadt. So wat wie düssen Sommer hept wie lang nich mehr hatt. Un dörum mütt wi uns weller högn: Wie is uns Gammdörp so schön! Ok uns Wirthus is too, un den Laden is dot. Wi krigt in uns Dörp keen Bodder, Käs un Brot. Ut den Laden, dort kamt nu de Gäst herut Un kiekt na god Weder un Sünnschien ut. In Sommer kunn se ok braden in Gorn. Dor kunn se dat Sprit nan Strann hen sporn. Dor legn se int Gras un mank de Blöm. O, bliev doch, uns Gammdörp so schön! Nu makt doch mal’n Rundgang ümt Dörp herüm! Dat durt gewiß een gode Stünn, bekiekt jo de Hüser, wie se umbot worn, vör allen Dingen de schönen bunten Gorn, un de Dreeangels sünd mit Blomen beplant so fein, dor kann sik bestimmt jeder een an frein. Denn kann man god slapen un kann man okdröm: Ach, wär uns Gammdörp doch ümmer so schön! Kiekt wi noch mal int Dörp herin, markt wi, dar schon veel Butenländer sünd binn. Un all we se, wat in de Zeitung stünn, dat Gammdörp op Fehmarn de rieks is an Sünn. Un de Gäst seggt, de Minschen dorin sünd nett, ehr Fröhstück is god, und god is dat Bett. Dor kann man an marken, dat se all uns mögt: Vergitt di nich, o Gammdörp, bliev ümmer so schön! Ok hebbt wi in Dörp een Sporklub, binn, dat god wi sporn schüllt, is blots sin Sinn. Un de Füerwehr mit Brandmeister is ok vertreden, de uns beschützt uns God un uns Leben. Dat schönste is aver in uns Dörp, wenn man wat von uns Dörpsabend hört. Dor ward allens bespraken, dor ward snackt und klönt. Wes stolz nu, uns Gammdörp, du wärst doch ümmer so schön!